Saren and her Merry Friends
by 5popcorn99
Summary: Another flashback from Saren, but it's also in Chiron's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

Saren and her Merry Friends: Bob!

Hello! My name is Saren. I is four years old. I love reading books, shooting arrows, fighting with swords and knives, really any kind of fighting. I also enjoy riding the Pegasus named Porky! He tells funny jokes, and loves sugar cubes.

I was reading the Bearinstine Bears books on the dog pile mountain. I had finished the first four with a bunch left to go. Then I heard some loud thunder, and then someone said

"WHO DARES READ ON MY SACRED ROCK?"

I was still reading, and not paying attention to what he was saying, so I didn't answer.

"Little girl! Pay Attention to what I'm saying! It's vital to your life!" The voice said.

I was still reading my book.

"LITTLE GIRL! I WILL-"I guess he was going to say something else, but he was interrupted by Chiron, who said "Stop screaming at her! I wonder why your children seem to be horrible!"

"WELL SHE WON'T PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" The voice boomed.

"I doubt that will help with your relationship with her." Chiron said, and then he trotted off.

A slight wind blew my long hair behind my back, and turned my book three pages ahead. I looked to the right of me, and saw a grumpy man with stormy grey eyes, and wearing a suit.

"Hi." I said, and then went back to reading my book.

He sighed, and then said "What are you reading?" in a more gentle voice then before.

"I'm reading the Bearinstine Bears books. I have one more to go before I'm done." I said with a small smile.

"That book is in English, Right?" He asked.

"Yup!" I said.

"You're a demigod, right?" He asked.

"Yup!" I said again.

"Well, you shouldn't be able to read English. Your Brain is hardwired to read Greek. Just out of curiosity, have you been claimed by your parent yet?" He asked.

"No." I said sadly.

"Interesting." He said.

I finished the last Bearinstine Bear book, so then I jumped off. I landed on the ground softly like a cat, and caused a 6.2 Earthquake in the New York Area. I was calmly walking with the mystery man in the suit, and I asked "What's your Name?"

"My name is Zeus." He said.

"Can I call you Bob?" I asked.

He frowned, and then laughed. "Alright, but you have to tell me your name in return."

I smiled and said "My name is Saren."

"What a pretty name for a pretty girl." He said.

"I have to return these books, and then go to Archery Class. I'll see you later?" I asked.

"We will meet again Saren." He said.

I walked away, feeling happy.

**Chiron's P.O.V**

Once Saren left, Zeus and I started talking about her. It went like this.

"So that's the child of all the gods? I see she takes after Athena." said Zeus.

"She likes a book or two, that's not strange." said Chiron.

"I wish she'd take after Me." said Zeus.

"You want her to destroy everything she sees?" said Chiron.

"Well she does take after Poseidon a lot. She caused that 6.2 Earthquake that just happened." said Zeus.

"SHE DID?" said Chiron.

"Yeah. I think now would be a good time to say Like father like daughter." said Zeus.

"She is so grounded." said Chiron.

"Don't be so hard on her. She's a daughter of Poseidon, she can't help It. She can't control her power." said Zeus.

"Alright, but how is she supposed to learn how to control her powers?" said Chiron.

"From us, her parents, and her siblings, of course!" said Zeus.

"It sounds like a plan, but it's flawed. All of the campers can't know about this." said Chiron.

"How about we only tell the head campers of each cabin, and when they either leave camp as an adult or die in battle." said Zeus.

"Alright, so that's our plan. Thanks." said Chiron.

That's how our conversation went.


	2. Chapter 2

Saren and Her Merry Friends: Fred?

I was sitting on the dog pile again, not reading books this time. I finished all the children's books the Athena Cabin had. I didn't get any sleep, so I was really tired. I have no idea what I did to irritate Hypnos, but I got no sleep, so I gave up and flew to the top of the rocks. I was sitting crossed legged on the rock, thinking about Chiron and bob, and the talk I overheard them have. I was the child of all the gods, that's a lot to live up to. Bob and Chiron didn't know that I heard them. I learned some sneaky moves from the Hermes campers, which really come in handy. They've also trained me to be a very good thief, which I'm guessing doesn't make Chiron proud. I see dawn coming up, and a bright light comes up to my left, so naturally I turn right.

Then I hear a voice that says "Hello Saren."

I turn to see a guy with bright blonde hair and wearing sunglasses smiling like an idiot at me. I raise my left eyebrow at him, and then continue to look at the beautiful morning sky.

"Zeus was right; you are a girl of little words. You take after Athena considerably." He said.

I stared straight at him and said "I know I am the daughter of all the Greek Gods. I'm going to guess your Apollo." The look on his face when I said that was priceless.

"How-How did you know that?" stammered Apollo.

"I overheard Zeus and Chiron talking. They talk really loud, so I didn't have to sneak up that close." I said with a small devious smile on my face.

"So you do take after Hermes? I bet that doesn't make mother Athena happy." said Apollo.

"I never met Athena." I said with a frown.

"Take this from me, she isn't the nicest woman. You're lucky." Apollo said with his frown.

Apollo and I chuckled nervously. We would not want a curse or anything.

"She can't be too mad at me. She's one of my mothers. So meh." I said.

"True. But she isn't your only mother, which puts you on her bad side already." Apollo said.

"Wonderful" I muttered sarcastically.

"The upside of this is that you get all the powers of the gods, which definetly will help you later in life, considering your future." Apollo said while smiling like an idiot again.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, but Apollo just kept on smiling like a moron. He then left in a bright flash of light. What a show off.

_The next Day_

I had a strange dream last night. I was 12 and was talking to a guy with dark hair and green eyes, and a girl with blonde curls and stormy grey eyes. I'll spare you the rest of the details. I woke up, and there was a medium sized box on top of me. The inside of it contained a wand, a few spell books, and some magical herbs. There was a note inside that read:

_Dear Saren,_

_I think that you may have a great need for all of these things. You may soon see why._

_Love Hecate_

_P.S. Athena does not hate you. She told me to write that._

"I have no idea what to do with this stuff." I said to myself. I went outside and found a field with no one in it. It was the strawberry fields. No Demeter Cabin members were there at all. What a strange thing. I opened the first book to the first page. It had a spell for making plants grow faster and better. I tried saying it, and looked around, but nothing happened. I tried saying it, waving my wand, and pointing at the plants, and it worked that time. I picked a strawberry, and it tasted really good. I bet these would sell very nicely. I smiled and gathered all of my magical gear, and then left the strawberry fields feeling proud of myself. I'm not sure that Hecate wanted me to use magic like that, but it was fun.

_**Author's Note: I didn't know what to put for Chiron's point of view, because he knew nothing about Apollo and Saren's little meeting. He also knew nothing about the package from Hecate. I'm just telling this so you know. Any comments or concerns send me a review or PM.**_

_**Love and Scissors,**_

_**5popcorn99 **_


	3. Chapter 3

Saren and her merry Friends: Captured

I was running, and playing hide and go seek tag with Beckendwarf. I was winning! It's because I is a master hider! I am also a fast runner! I was running, when I got double teamed by Silena and Beckendwarf. It was not fair, they cheated!

"That's not fair! Who said you could double team me?"

"Chiron!" They chimed together.

"I'm still not happy about it." I said with a frown.

"Want some chocolate?" Silena asked.

"YES!" I said with a grin.

"Well if you beat us, I'll give you an entire bar of chocolate."

"AWESOME! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" I yelled, and ran away to find a place to hide. Then I looked down where I was sitting, and saw a dark abyss. Naturally I screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SAREN!" Beckendwarf screamed. He then was trying to pull me out, and even Silena was trying to help, but alas, it wasn't enough. I was sucked in, and then I lost consciousness.

I woke up to a pretty lady smiling at me. I cocked my head to the left, and then to the right. She laughed at this. She had a nice laugh, which I noticed was rarely ever used.

"Hello dear, I am Persephone, goddess of flowers. I am one of your mothers, as you may have guessed. You're in the underworld dear." She said.

"Why am I in the underworld? Why can't I move?" I asked.

"To put it simply, you're being used as bait for Zeus and the rest of the Olympians. You're a daughter of all the gods, so naturally we are keeping you in one place, so you can't use your powers." She said while frowning. I had a feeling this wasn't her idea…

_Meanwhile, at Camp Half-Blood_

"CHIRON! Where are you?" Silena and Beckendwarf yelled together. They were looking frantically all over for him. He wasn't at the big house, or teaching his archery class, and they couldn't find him. The finally found him chastising The Entire Ares cabin.

"CHIRON, SAREN GOT SUCKED INTO A MYSTERIOUSLY EVIL BLACK HOLE!"Beckendwarf yelled.

"WHAT! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" He yelled back at us.

"We were playing hide and go seek tag, and she was hiding, and then she got sucked into this black hole, and we tried to pull her out, but we couldn't." Silena said while crying.

Chiron sighed and said "I know you two tried your best to try and save her, but now she's in the underworld. We need three people to go on a quest. Can I suggest that you two go?" They nodded excitedly.

"Now it's just a matter of who is the third person to go on this quest. I think-"

"Wait, why are they going on a quest to save a worthless four year old girl who doesn't even fight?" said a random Ares camper. He was soon slapped my Silena. Woo!

Chiron laughed and then said "Thank you Silena. On the contrary Eric, Saren happens to be an excellent fighter. She's a _**very**_ special little girl. It is very important that she comes back to camp ASAP. That's why they're getting a quest, and why you are _**not **_going on this quest.

"I'm not sure who's going to go on the quest with you. Why don't you find someone who cares for Saren as much as you do? That's the person who's qualified for this quest. No matter how much you ask, I'm not going to tell you." With that, he galloped away.

They were walking around, trying to think about who would want to go on a quest to save Saren. Saren was a quiet girl, and hardly ever fought. She didn't have any good friends besides us. Well, that we know of anyway.

Lee Fletcher came over and asked "Hey, do you guys know where Saren went? I was supposed to give her an archery lesson today. It's not like she needs it, she's never missed the target in her life. It's why we call her zero. So, do you know where she is?"

I looked at Beckendwarf, and he looked back at me, and we had the same thought: we gotta tell him, and he's coming on our quest. I said "Listen Lee, we need to tell you something, so you might want to sit down for this. Saren has been taken hostage by Hades and we have no idea why. Let us explain more. We were playing hide and go seek tag, and she was hiding, and then she got sucked in a black hole thingy, and we tried to pull her out but we couldn't. So we told Chiron, and he assigned us a quest to save her, but said we need to find the other person that loved her. I think that's you Lee. The question is will you go on a quest to save her life, Lee? Would you risk your life for hers?"

"I will. Let's pack and go save her, shall we?" He said with an Apollo child smile.

_Back at the Underworld_

"Is she still awake?" Hades asked. Persephone nodded. "Good. I wish to speak to her ALONE. Stay here my love." Persephone was soon trapped in her own Marriage bed. Hades walked at a brisk pace, and entered the room the girl was in. What was her name again? Ah yes, it was Saren. I'll admit it, she is rather cute.

"Hello daughter."

"Hi." She said quietly

"That's all I get? A meager Hi, really?"

"Yep, that's all you get Hades. I'm really not in the mood to talk to my Kidnapper." She said.

"Well I'm treating you so nicely, why don't we have some nice conversation?"

"I don't want to, just leave." She said, sounding annoyed.

"But-"I tried to say but then she said

"LEAVE NOW OR SUFFER MY WRATH!" and I was suddenly pushed back to where my angry wife was. This child seriously has some people issues or something. I wonder why Zeus likes her so much…

_Back with Silena, Beckendwarf, and Lee_

"Hurry up guys! We are going to miss our flight!" I said. Both Lee and Beckendwarf groaned. "Stop complaining and start running!"

Three hours later…

"TAXI!" I yelled. We touched down, and were in a hurry. We had to get to the Hollywood sign NOW. "Anyone got any ideas as to how to get to the Hollywood sign in a hurry?" I muttered. Then a cocky dude with a goofy smile and nice car said "Need a lift son?" We all nodded quickly. "Apollo, speed this up! We needed to get there two minutes ago. Saren's life is on the line!" I said. "I know that Silena, I happen to like Saren's company very much. Here we are. Have fun talking to my uncle."

We walked in to the underworld, and hailed a boat to Hade's Palace. We soon found Hades and Persephone fighting about Saren, and we snuck past, and we found Saren tied up in celestial bronze chains.

"Silena, Beckendwarf, Lee! I'm so happy to see you! Now please GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Saren said.

It took us almost two hours, but we finally got her out without killing her. "I know the way out! Follow me!" said Saren. We followed her out, and she somehow traveled us back to Camp Half-Blood Hill. She then proceeded to threaten and then punch Eric. Then she took a nap, and after that she talked to Chiron, and he let her do something reckless. He let her tell us that she was a child of all the Greek gods. At first I didn't believe it, but Chiron backed her up so it has to be true. It's… Suprising… that doesn't make me love her less, it make me love her more, in fact I hope we still have a lot of adventures ahead of us…


	4. Chapter 4

Saren and her Merry Friends: A Birthday Celebration.

As you have guessed by now, I was just sitting on the dog pile mountain. If you haven't noticed, I like high places. I was actually hiding, I guess. I don't really like my birthday, and I'm not exactly sure why. All I know is that something bad happened on my birthday that caused me to be here. I have a gut feeling something bad is about to happen also. The gods are going to take away my memories. Again, I don't know how, but I know they will. So alas this will be my last journal entry. I have to go hide this, so my future self knows about this….I hope I have enough time…..

_**Author's Note: I know, it should have been longer, but I'm really bad with endings… Anyway, now that I have this done, I can start on the next chapter of The Saving Percy Jackson Series! Woo! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Love&Scissors**_

_**5popcorn99 (Should I change my Name?) **_


End file.
